Feliz Cumpleaños
by MrEndymion
Summary: NO LEAS ESTO SI NO HAS VISTO HASTA EL EPISODIO 9X10 "FACE THE RAVEN" Tras la muerte de Clara, el Doctor se encuentra viajando solo de nueva cuenta. Recordando el cumpleaños de su compañera, toma una decisión para poder darle sus felicitaciones.


Aquello había estado cerca. Como siempre.

De vuelta en la TARDIS, solo, justo como lo había estado antes de ella, cuando tenía un rostro distinto... Simplemente... Solo.

El Doctor tiró de la palanca en la consola, iniciando el despegue, y se tomó un par de segundos para llorar. La TARDIS estaba silenciosa. Demasiado silenciosa. Sin la voz o las risas de Clara, incluso los sonidos que su nave espacial producía habitualmente le eran extraños. Él, por su parte, y a pesar de ello, no hizo ningún ruido. Ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de golpear la consola de la nave, como lo había hecho aquella vez, cuando descubrió que Gallifrey no estaba de vuelta.

Simplemente dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran todo el camino de descenso sobre sus mejillas, sentado en aquél viejo sofá enfrente de uno de los libreros. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a arder, cubrió su cara con ambas manos, tratando de remover aquellas saladas gotas de agua. Pero no era tan sencillo. Sus hombros se empezaron a sacudir mientras él trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse bajo control.

Sin embargo... ¿Cuál era el punto? Ella no estaba ahí. Ya no más. Ya no había necesidad de pretender ser fuerte, insensible o incluso cruel. Ya no más.

Sentía como si a ambos corazones en su pecho les hubiesen disparado con un rayo congelador y un rayo miniaturizador al mismo tiempo.

Pero entonces pensó en Ashildr, esa pequeña...

Se detuvo a considerar por un instante lo que había estado a punto de hacer. No había maldecido antes en su vida. ¿Sería aquella la primera vez, acaso?

─No ─murmuró.

En lugar de ello, dio una fuerte palmada y se puso en pie. El par de viejos ojos cansados miró alrededor, tratando de localizar aquella vieja guitarra. Una vez que la encontró, encendió los altavoces y comenzó a hacer sonar las cuerdas con una cantidad cada vez mayor de furia y tristeza...

Súbitamente aquellos violentos acordes se transformaron en las primeras notas de _Pretty Woman_. Sí. _Pretty Woman_. Aquella canción que él había tocado para ella aquella vez que ella llegó hasta él tratando de encontrarlo, no hacía mucho tiempo.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Solo un poco.

La sonrisa se evaporó de su rostro cuando recordó algunas de las últimas palabras que ella le había dirigido.

─Todo lo que estás a punto de decir... Ya lo sé ─había dicho ella. Pero había algo más, algo que probablemente ella no habría ni siquiera esperado.

─Oh, Clara... Si tan sólo supieras... ─dijo él, mientras colocaba la guitarra de vuelta en el suelo y echaba a andar en dirección a la consola.

De hecho, lo había pensado. Había incluso considerado la idea de decírselo. De alguna manera, todo se sentía muy similar a aquella vez en Dårlig Ulv Stranden, con Rose. Pero las circunstancias habían sido diferentes en ese entonces. Rose estaba viva. En un Universo paralelo, sí, pero viva. No muerta, ni tampoco a punto de morir.

 _Te amo._

Dos simples palabras.

 _Clara Oswald, te amo._

¿En verdad habría sido algo tan difícil de decir?

Pero ella se había ido, y él lo sabía. Se había ido, con tanto por hacer, con todos aquellos planes alocados tan propios de ella, tan joven, tan...

Detuvo súbitamente el hilo de sus pensamientos y se precipitó hacia una de las pantallas sobre la consola.

Viajar en la TARDIS vuelve al uso de calendarios una actividad absurda. Con la capacidad de viajar a cualquier lugar y a cualquier momento, contar el paso de los días era un desperdicio del tiempo mismo.

Sólo que esa vez, era importante.

El Doctor tecleó rápidamente mientras revisaba la pantalla, murmurando qué era lo que estaba buscando.

"Fecha actual".

"En tiempo terrestre".

Algunos números aparecieron en el monitor. Y algunas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del viejo hombre.

Veintitrés de Noviembre.

El cumpleaños de Clara.

Había muerto solo un par de días antes de cumplir veintinueve años.

Él había recordado la fecha de su cumpleaños cuando todo estaba bien. Cuando su vida no peligraba, amenazada por una Sombra Cuántica.

Había incluso planeado un día completo sólo para ella. Ir a un concierto de su banda favorita (La cuestión sólo habría sido descubrir cuál era), mostrarle el nacimiento de una estrella que había tenido lugar en el momento exacto de su nacimiento... Incluso había considerado llevarla a visitar a Jane Austen, de nuevo. A pesar de que él odiaba esos días.

Él sólo quería hacerla feliz.

Pero ella estaba muerta. No había nada que hacer al respecto. Todos esos planes, sin sentido ya.

Él no dijo "Te amo" cuando sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Y tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera decirle "Feliz cumpleaños, Clara Oswald".

A menos...

Detuvo los motores de la TARDIS, que había estado vagando sin rumbo desde el despegue, exactamente igual que él. Volvió a teclear algo en la consola y volvió a tirar de la palanca. Estaba algo nervioso, pero aquello sería tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer.

Sería algo totalmente inofensivo. Con suerte.

No habría podido viajar a un momento en el que ella ya lo hubiera conocido. Aquello sólo habría complicado las cosas.

Así que decidió ir un poco más hacia atrás.

Cuando la TARDIS aterrizó, el Doctor revisó la fecha en los monitores.

Veintitrés de Noviembre de 1986.

Dio un paso fuera de la cabina de policía y miró cuidadosamente al hospital frente a él.

─Sólo hazlo rápido ─se dijo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. Vestía de nuevo su abrigo negro y la sudadera, exactamente como hacía cuando solía viajar con ella. El abrigo rojizo estaba arrumbado sobre el sofá en su nave.

Caminó por algunos pasillos y subió y bajó escaleras hasta que la encontró.

Una gran ventana de cristal que permitía ver desde el pasillo a los recién nacidos dentro de una habitación, cada uno recostado en una pequeña cama.

Miró su reloj y suspiró aliviado.

Había llegado un poco temprano.

Ella aún no estaba en esa habitación.

Pero entonces, una enfermera entró en la habitación, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebé. La pequeña niña respiraba ligeramente y movía lentamente sus pequeños brazos y piernas. Sus deditos se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez, pero ella no lloraba.

El Doctor sonrió al otro lado de la ventana.

─Clara. Mi Clara. Tú, mujer valiente.

Permaneció ahí por un rato, en completo silencio. Sólo observando, pensando.

Aquella pequeña nena se convertiría, un día en su Chica Imposible.

Sonrió para sí mientras en el pasillo, el sonido de unos pasos resonaba en las paredes, acercándose a él.

Un hombre se acercó a él. Se veía cansado, y feliz a la vez.

─¿Cuál es el suyo? ─le preguntó.

El Doctor lo miró y le sonrió.

─Oh, no... No... Yo sólo... Sólo estaba caminando por aquí, y... ─comenzó.

─Vaya vista, ¿no? ─preguntó el hombre, sonriéndole de vuelta─. O sea, todas esas vidas, todo ese potencial...

─Sí ─susurró el Doctor, ligeramente distraído.

─Soy Dave, por cierto ─dijo el hombre, extendiendo su mano derecha─. Dave Oswald.

─Soy... Soy... El... Doctor... ─comenzó el Señor del Tiempo─. Doctor John Smith ─dijo cuando finalmente recordó sacar el papel psíquico del bolsillo de su abrigo.

─Un gusto ─dijo Dave, sonriente. Parecía que no le importaba que el Doctor no hubiera respondido a su saludo. Quizás estaba demasiado feliz para notarlo.

─Entonces... ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ─preguntó el Doctor, como si no supiera nada. Como si fuera un ordinario humano con un sólo corazón.

─Por allá. Aquella niña pequeña, ¿la ve? ─señaló el orgulloso padre.

─Sí ─respondió el anciano, con una sonrisa en el rostro─. Bueno, felicitaciones, Dave... ¿Han pensado en un nombre ya?

─No ─le respondió.

─Bueno, en ese caso... ¿Me permites hacerte una sugerencia?

Dave sonrió.

─Oh, por favor. No tenemos ni idea. No podemos ponernos de acuerdo.

─Clara ─dijo el Doctor, con una sonrisa que deseó no delatara tristeza.

─Es hermoso, John ─dijo Dave tras haber repetido el nombre en su mente una y otra vez─. Es perfecto. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

El Señor del Tiempo se encogió de hombros.

─Era el nombre de una mujer a la que amé con todos mis corazones... Corazón, quiero decir. Con todo mi corazón. Ella era una mujer muy fuerte, y era brillante.

─Bueno, pues es perfecto. Sólo escuche: Clara Oswald. Me encanta.

─Qué gusto que te agrade. Un gusto conocerte, Dave ─el Doctor sacudió la mano de Dave y le preguntó─. ¿Te importa si me despido de tu hija?

─Oh, no. En absoluto.

EL Doctor se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y miró a la bebé que lo salvaría algún día, no solo físicamente, sino en su esencia. Puso su mano contra el cristal.

─Feliz cumpleaños, Clara Oswald. Y hasta pronto ─susurró, con una sonrisa.

"Y gracias por todo", pensó para sus adentros mientras caminaba al exterior del hospital


End file.
